The Veil Lifted
by orangana
Summary: Mercy is lost in grief after the death of her mate. She's managed to estrange everyone that has tried to comfort her and is completely alone in her misery. Will she be able to rise from the depths of despair or will she succumb the sadness and remain lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of it. All characters, unless I come up with an OC, belong to Patricia Briggs.

Not many things can kill a werewolf. Their immortal bodies heal from just about any injury, but decapitation is more than just an injury. It's a severing of the body from the thing that controls it and keeps it alive, the thing that makes the heart beat and the body heal itself.

I had expected us to be together so much longer than the few short years we shared. My recently discovered immortality sounded like a blessing at the time, but now it seems like a curse, an unending curse to be smothered by misery and regret. I can't kill myself, Coyote won't allow it. He's already stopped me twice. He doesn't understand my need to move on from this life because he's never lost anyone the way I lost the one person that held me completely: body, mind and soul. The agony of life is never ending. I constantly ask myself and the universe around me: Why couldn't I have died alongside him?

The accident never should have happened. Adam was always such a careful driver, but you can't always account for the actions of others. The drunken man that had hit him hadn't lived long after the accident, I'd seen to that, but I couldn't change what he'd already done. A head on collision at a high speed can cause the hood of a car to break free and come crashing into the cab. Why couldn't I have been in the car with Adam? I should have been. I was supposed to ride with him to the store that morning to get more eggs, but changed my mind at the last minute so I could stay in bed. If I had just gone with him, I would have died that day and wouldn't be forced to live on without him.

At least I don't have to see Jessie anymore. The sweet girl had tried to help me after the accident but I couldn't stand to be around her. She looks so much like her father and acts just like him. She tried staying with me for awhile but finally gave up on me, just as everyone else had. With her inheritance, she was able to buy a condo in a nice city and start a new life for herself. She's even married now, though I didn't go to the wedding. I have a hard time being around anyone that had been connected to Adam, so I mostly just stay home.

Coyote may have intervened in my attempted suicide but he doesn't seem to care if I live my life in a semi-conscious, drug-induced state of numbness. Deciding I wasn't quite numb enough today, I popped the cap on the meds meant to ward off panic attacks and took two more. The prescription states I should take one every twelve hours if I'm really struggling, but I usually take at least double that amount. The two pills I pop in my mouth make a total of five I've taken since waking up a few hours ago. That state of pharmaceutically enhanced nirvana I prefer to dwell in has eluded me today, so I wash down the pills with a draw on the liquor bottle I picked up at the store yesterday.

Zee won't be coming to check on me again or Tad for that matter. I managed to run them both off after cursing all fae. I didn't realize it would actually work, but it worked quite well. I didn't mean for them to stay away forever. I just wanted to be left to mourn in peace. Even the walking stick hasn't come back. The entire pack abandoned me months ago, saying it was the only choice they could make. My emotions were flooding the pack bonds and making too many of them act out. Warren came by to check on me a few times, but that stopped after I shot him. He had healed physically but I'd wounded more than just his arm.

The extra meds finally started to kick in and my thoughts began to fade. I closed my eyes and felt myself sinking into the blackness, the comforting quiet of nothingness brought on by too much medication and alcohol. A familiar voice roused me slightly but I didn't wake fully. I just listened to the soft words and let the loving tone surround me, wrapping me in a blanket of comfort I so desperately needed. I'd been alone too long, left to fend for myself after estranging everyone I loved. The voice tugged at a distant memory, one I struggled to recall. This same voice had once called to me and whispered reassuringly when I had been hurt and unconscious. I knew who it sounded like, but it couldn't be him. He had gone back to Italy with the rest of his former seethe.

Nonetheless, I relaxed in the comfort of another's arms and let myself be carried to my bed and tucked in. The bed sunk down next to me from the weight of another person lying down but I still didn't open my eyes. Stefan's scent surrounded me as he pulled me against his chest and held me as he continued whispering to me. Tears began to flow from my eyes and deep sobs wracked my chest. It was the first time I'd cried since finding out about Adam's death. I'd shed a few tears those first days but wouldn't let myself cry for fear I would fall apart completely. But now, in the safety of my friend's arms, I let myself feel the depth of the pain I'd hidden within myself and accepted that my mate had died.

XXXXX

When I woke the next night, I had slept the rest of the former night and all the next day, the smell of greasy food and rustling of a paper bag alerted me that I wasn't alone. When I sat up in the bed, I saw Stefan standing on the other side of the room next to my empty dresser, the clothes were all over the floor, pulling a hamburger out of the a bag from the closest fast food chain. He crossed the room and extended the food to me but I didn't reach out to take it. I just stared at him. I still wasn't sure if he was real. It wouldn't have been the first time I'd imagined someone I cared about being in my room.

"Mercy, you need to eat. When is the last time you had a meal?" he asked me in a concerned tone. I cocked my head to the side as I considered his question. I wasn't sure what the answer was. "I think it was day before yesterday."

He shook his head and let out a sigh. Extending the burger to me again, he said "Take this and eat." I could feel the magic he used to try and persuade me into eating. It didn't work but it did make me angry. Narrowing my eyes at him, I snatched the burger out of his hand and said, "Your little tricks don't work on me, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember quite clearly." He said with a smirk. "I also remember that irritating you is sometimes the best way to get you into action."

I rolled my eyes at him but opened the burger and took a bite. The taste of food ignited the hunger I had been ignoring and I was suddenly famished. The burger was gone in seconds, so he handed me the fries that had come with it. Normally, I don't eat this type of food, but I guess my new normal is to not eat at all.

As I scarfed down the fries, he said, "When you're finished, get yourself cleaned up and dressed. We're leaving."

Cocking a brow at him, I asked around a mouthful of fries, "Where exactly do you plan on us going? I'm not in the mood to be around people."

"You forfeited the privilege of deciding whether or not you get to be alone when you decided to try to kill yourself with that horrid medication last night." As he spoke, his eyes flashed red with the anger he was trying to control. He would really be in for a shock if he knew I'd nearly killed myself twice and was only still here because of Coyote's creative intervention.

When I finished eating but didn't move to get up, he demanded, "Get yourself clean and presentable or I will do it for you."

Groaning in frustration, I tossed back the blanket and stood from the bed. I'd nearly made it to the bathroom before stumbling with fatigue. My body was severely dehydrated from lack of water to balance the alcohol and prescription pills I'd overindulged on. Stefan caught me before I hit the floor and steadied me as I walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. Luckily, the dehydration took care of the need I'd usually have to pee, so I was spared the embarrassment.

Instead of leaving me to do it on my own, he started the shower and helped me undress. I had once been worried about being naked around Stefan because of his feelings for me, but I just didn't care anymore. Once the water was warm enough, he helped me step over the side of the tub and waited for me on the other side of the curtain while I washed the filth off my skin and out of my hair. When I was finished, he helped me towel off and dressed me like an adult dresses a small child.

Since it was too hard to continue to avoid looking in the mirror, I finally caved and took in my appearance. My usually defined cheek bones now looked chiseled, but not in an attractive way, and my lips were terribly dry. The skin around my eyes was baggy and sunken with dark circles. My hair was tangled in a knotted mess that would take awhile to comb through. In all, I had the look of a heavy drug user, which I guess I was in a sense. Since I could do something about the hair, I picked up the comb and fought my way through the tangles until my hair was semi-tame. Having had enough of looking at myself, I dropped my eyes from the mirror as I set down the comb and turned to see Stefan staring at me as intensely as I had been staring into the mirror.

"I had no idea," he said softly as he shook his head and dropped his eyes. "I would have come sooner if I had known."

I looked for words to say but didn't find any. Part of me was glad he hadn't come, I'd have probably ruined our friendship as I had all the others, but the other part of me wished he'd been here all along. Stefan was always good to me before he left. Maybe I wouldn't have been alone.

When I stayed quiet, Stefan finally took my hand and said, "Come on, we have somewhere to be."

Magic that felt like Stefan wrapped itself around me as he transported us both somewhere else. When my eyes focused again, we were standing on a path in a quiet park that may have been busy if it were midday, not midnight. The nearly full moon lit the path brightly and I could see playground equipment in the distance closer to the center of the park, but the area we were in was closer to the woods and was empty of everything but nature. My inner coyote was called by the woods and the darkness. It would be the perfect place to let myself run freely and enjoy the wild.

Noticing my thoughts, Stefan said, "The night calls to you?"

"Yes, but if I change now, I may not come back." I answered honestly.

He snorted and chuckled quietly as he said, "Well, then I'd appreciate it if you did not change. Chasing down a coyote is not something I would enjoy." I wasn't trying to be funny, so I'm not sure he believed me.

Stefan hooked his arm through mine and turned us towards the trees as we began to walk. We walked quietly for awhile as I took in clean smell of the night air. The stars peeking through the canopy of the trees were beautiful, casting a gentle light that gave our surroundings and unreal beauty. The serenity of the forest-like trees we walked through cleared the cobwebs in my mind. It had been a long time since I'd been outside and I told him that. Suddenly, I found myself telling him about everything. About how I'd run off everyone that tried to help me, how I had stopped going to the garage and all my customers found elsewhere to take their cars, how I'd finally holed myself up in the little apartment I rented with the life insurance money I'd received and only left to pick up prescription refills or food on the rare occasion.

He was silent as we walked and simply listened to me. I couldn't smell any emotions on him, not that I usually can with a vampire, and his body language was completely relaxed, so I didn't get any cues that I should stop talking because what I was saying made him uncomfortable, as it did most people. He just listened and didn't try to give me any advice, which was nice.

Eventually, I stopped talking and we just walked along the path until the trees were less dense and we were again in a more family-friendly area. When we came across a bench, we sat down and I tilted my head back to look at the night sky. The heavy ache in my chest was still present but the weight of it didn't feel as suffocating out here. It was like the peacefulness of the night was soothing the pain inside me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Stefan's shoulder where I drifted off to sleep for a few minutes. He still hadn't said anything since I unloaded my thoughts on him but I didn't mind. It was a lot to take it for someone that had last seen me while I was still a happily married mechanic and part of a werewolf pack.

Stefan's movement woke me as he put his arm around my shoulder. The comforting gesture made some of the tightness in my chest relax and I leaned further into him. He took a breath as if to speak but didn't say anything. I sat up and looked at him, waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to say.

"I plan to stay here for awhile," he finally said as he stared into the darkness. A moment went by before he continued, "The easiest way for me to say this is to be direct. I do not know anyone in this city you've moved to but I'm not willing to leave you here alone while I hunt. I would like to renew our bond so I can more easily look out for you while I establish myself here."

When I didn't say anything, he mistook my silence for reluctance and said, "I would not take your blood unwillingly, though I may ask for it from time to time. Until I have a menagerie established, it will be harder to feed regularly and having you would help."

I leaned my head on his shoulder again and shrugged as I said, "Sure."

He leaned away from me and turned to face me with a look of surprise as he asked, "You have no objections to any of it?"

Shaking my head as I shrugged again, I pulled his shoulder back to where it had been so I could lay my head back down. I said, "You have to survive just like the rest of us. I wouldn't mind having you around and I know you need blood." Maybe I'd change my mind later, but I'd lost much of myself over the past few months. Giving Stefan blood or knowing he was gathering a new menagerie wasn't a concern of mine at the moment.

"You are more broken than I had thought," he whispered quietly, though I'm sure he knew I could hear him. I didn't object to his comment because he was right, I was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan stayed with me night and day for the first month or so after we talked that night in the woods. He would disappear sometimes, I assumed to find someone else to feed from, but would never stay gone longer than a few hours. I never asked, he never told. If I left the apartment, he was right there with me at the store or wherever I needed to go. He even slept in my closet for a few weeks so he could stay close. Six months have gone by and he's still calling my apartment home.

Late one afternoon I had left to run errands and pick up a few groceries. At Stefan's insistence, I had started stocking the refrigerator and eating regularly again. Things weren't quite right in my head but I was getting better at playing the part of a happy person, and that seemed to be enough to satisfy him. When I returned to the apartment after dusk, I found Stefan in the second bedroom sorting through all the boxes I had stored in there and never touched again. He meticulously narrowed down the contents of the room until there were only two boxes for me to look through. Those boxes had been left in the living room for me but somehow made their way into the space Stefan had cleared in my closet, still unopened. Those boxes held memories of Adam. I couldn't look at them.

So the second bedroom was Stefan's, complete with his own furniture and black out curtains on the windows, though no light could shine through the boards he had secured over the openings. I guess he thought the curtains would look better than the unfinished wood.

We found that exchanging blood weekly kept our bond strong enough to suit him but didn't leave me weak with blood loss. At first, I wasn't so crazy about the idea of him always knowing how I felt, but I sucked it up and dealt with my discomfort after he explained his reasoning for such a close tie. Our connection was stronger than it had been a few years earlier when we first exchanged blood, though, as Stefan told me only recently, that connection had never truly been severed. The physical distance between us had dampened it enough that he was aware of my existence but nothing more.

When he returned to America, the nearness hadn't done anything to renew the connection, so he had to find me the old fashioned way. He had heard of Adam's death but had no idea what state I was in until the found me in my apartment. I think his guilt over me being alone for so long without him knowing is what drove him to maintain such a close connection with me now. He couldn't bear the thought of my depression spiraling out of control when he was close enough to do something about it.

He didn't need blood as often as I assumed he would, which meant he only left the apartment to hunt about once a week. Exchanging blood with him was a major part of what started my emotional recovery. The feeling of euphoria that comes with giving and taking blood from a vampire lasts for awhile, which would give me a weekly boost out of the dark pit I'd been living in. I had started to find myself smiling again from time to time, though it would quickly die out from the guilt that would overtake me. I shouldn't already be letting go of Adam. It hadn't even been a full two years.

Guilt settled in to replace the depression I'd suffered for so long. Every time I felt an ounce of happiness, it was smothered by a reminder of my life with Adam. Each small laugh at something Stefan said or a scene on TV felt like a betrayal. I couldn't seem to let go of thoughts of what could have been.

This led my thoughts to tonight because we needed to exchange blood again. Actually, we were supposed to yesterday, but I put it off. I gave him the excuse that I hadn't eaten much and didn't want to feel weak afterwards. The truth is it feels so good when he takes my blood that I'm stuck on a seesaw of guilt and pleasure. It doesn't matter if he takes from my neck or wrist, the nearness of a man that loves me and the bliss that comes with his bite is almost enough to make me let go for awhile. Then, I have to draw blood from him, which is even more intoxicating. The feeling of everything that is Stefan, the flavor of his magic and scent that belongs only to him, fills all of my senses and I'm lost in it. Last week I almost gave in and touched him. I don't know if I can stop myself again.

As if summoned by my thoughts, he walked into the kitchen. I replied to his greeting but keep my back to him and pretended to be busy dicing vegetables. Until I could find myself a job or something to do each day, I would busy myself with menial tasks like chopping fresh vegetables instead of buying frozen like I used to. I didn't need any money but I definitely needed something to occupy my time.

"That bell pepper has you quite captivated," Stefan said mockingly, as if he knew I was avoiding looking at him. Sighing internally, I moved over to the sink to wash my hands clean of the pepper's juice and buy myself a little more time. Figuring it's best to just get this over with, I leaned my butt against the counter as I dried my hands and said, "You're due some blood. Might as well do this now while we're both here."

"Do you plan on leaving for the night?" He asked me with a brow raised. I hadn't meant my statement to be a premonition but sometimes those things just happen.

Instead of answering him, I just shrugged and stood upright to take the couple of steps required to close the distance between us. The kitchen is small but those steps felt like a mile. Pulling my braid to the side, I turned my head slightly and offered my neck to him. Without a word, he leaned his face to my neck as he placeed his hands on my waist. It wasn't an intimate touch, he just needed to be ready to catch me if my knees buckled, which happens regularly.

The nearness of his body to mine and anticipation of his bite had me trembling slightly. He must have noticed because he leaned back slightly to look me in the eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head as I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him gently back to my neck. He wouldn't take blood from me if he thought I wasn't ok with it and I knew he needed it. I needed to pull myself together.

He hesitated for a moment but gave in and licked my neck to prepare my skin for his teeth. The feeling of his tongue along my neck made me bite my lip for self control. His sharp teeth slid into my skin and warmth flooded my body, making my knees buckle in ecstasy. Holding me tightly against him to keep me upright, he continued to pull my blood into him which only increases the pleasure building in me. I could feel the temperature of his skin rising slightly as his body was nourished by mine. As he broke away from my neck, he licked the two wounds again to allow them to heal up without a mark. His eyes are hooded when our gazes meet, so I know he picked up on my emotions.

Ignoring all the signs of danger ahead, I stayed in place as he used a finger nail to cut a small line along his neck. The blood began to flow immediately, so I closed my mouth over the wound and began to suck. He groaned in muted pleasure and I barely managed to stifle a moan of my own. This was so wrong. I continued to draw his blood into my mouth and reveled in the elated feeling that came along with it. My worries began to melt away and I simply existed in this moment with my mouth on his neck and his body against mine as he continued to hold me tightly. I was longer in danger of falling because of weak knees but he kept his arms wrapped around me. I came to my senses and realized I was returning his embrace with my arms wrapped around his neck and one hand gripping his hair. Lifting my head slightly, I noticed the cut had long since healed and I've simply been sucking away at his skin.

Realizing I should be embarrassed, though I'm not, I began to pull away but he didn't let go. He searched my eyes for a moment but didn't move any closer or pull away. Still lost in the wave of emotions, I leaned into him and kissed him. Our lips met tentatively for a moment before we both deepened the kiss. Our tongues intertwined as we explored each other in a way we never had. The taste of blood in the kiss is completely exotic, not at all like anything I ever experienced with Adam.

The thought was like a splash of ice water making me jerk away from Stefan. A look of understanding crossed his face and he stepped away from me. Without a word, I grabbed my keys and left the apartment.

I drove around aimlessly for awhile but couldn't seem to get my thoughts together. A few times I considered sending Stefan a text or even calling but I hadn't picked up my phone when I ran out the door. Stefan could have easily caught up with me on my way to the car but he hadn't tried. He'd simply stood there in the kitchen looking defeated. I knew I needed to go back and talk to him but I was afraid of what might happen. I couldn't betray Adam's memory that way.

Giving up on finding the answer to my dilemma out on the road, I decided to head back to the apartment. I had only been gone about an hour but it felt like I'd been out all night. Exhaustion started to take over and I debated on sneaking straight into my room.

As I came closer to the apartment door, I noticed something was off. There was a strange scent, a vampire I wasn't familiar with. I took a moment to listen before opening the door but it was completely silent on the other side. Panic set in and I unlocked the door as quickly as I could. Everything was as it should be in the apartment, no overturned furniture, spilled blood or any other signs of a struggle. The scent of the strange vampire didn't follow me inside, so Stefan hadn't felt comfortable enough to invite him or her in.

I ran quickly to his room but there wasn't any sign of him there, nor was he anywhere else in the apartment. Stefan must have left willingly. Where could he have gone and why didn't he call or say anything? Remembering I had left my phone, I went to my room to check. No missed calls or texts. Had I offended him so badly that he abandoned me?

No, I wouldn't let those thoughts overtake me. There must be a reason for all of this. If Stefan left with this vampire, he must have some vampire business to take care of. I knew there was a local seethe but Stefan had said he met with them and his presence wouldn't be an issue. Maybe that had changed, or maybe they wanted him to join their seethe? Stefan was a very old vampire and known as the Soldier. He would make a good addition to a seethe struggling to maintain their territory.

No matter the reason, it couldn't be good for Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of sugar cookies permeated the air reminding me I needed to check the batch in the oven. I usually don't make sugar cookies, I prefer something chocolatey, but I had used the last of the chocolate in the brownies I'd baked earlier. Worrying about Stefan's disappearance had set me off on a baking and cleaning spree. The apartment was now as clean as the day I moved in and there were enough sweets to satisfy a class of kindergarteners, but still no sign of Stefan.

My imagination had been doing its best to torment me with possibilities. Keeping busy had helped put a damper on my wild thoughts but I was running out of things to do. Though there hadn't been any signs of life from him, I was fairly certain he wasn't dead because I hadn't felt a breaking of any sort in our connection - I had experience there and knew it would happen if he died.

As I prepared the last of the cookie dough for the oven, a growing sense of unease nagged at me, urging me into action. I couldn't just sit still and wait for something to happen. I knew how to hunt vampires, just follow the trail of ghosts left behind by their victims, and I had practice in killing them. My gut told me bringing Stefan home wouldn't end peacefully.

Accepting the inevitable, I went to my closet and pulled out the two boxes I'd avoided unpacking. The first box held photos and other memorabilia of my life with Adam. Kneeling on the floor of the closet, my throat tightened up and tears threatened to spill as I pulled the box closer. My hands trembled as I began to unfold the flaps but I changed my mind and quickly reversed my movements before seeing any of the contents. I didn't have time to relive the past right now.

Moving the box to the side revealed the second, larger box I had been looking for. The contents were less dangerous and were mostly useful items I didn't want to get rid of. Opening it quickly, I rifled through until I found the handgun and silver bullets Adam had given me when he was concerned about the Tri-Cities' seethe coming for me. Standing upright, I pushed around the items stored on the top shelf of the closet until I found the box holding a few stakes and a silver tipped hunting knife. I kept digging around but couldn't find the small jewelry box with my lamb necklace. Fear gripped me as I realized where I would find the necklace.

Dropping back to my knees, I opened the first box that held my dearest memories. This time I couldn't contain the tears that broke free as I moved the pictures aside in search of the necklace. One of the photos caught my eye, so I picked up the frame to stare into the face of the person I used to be and the man that held my heart for so long. We were so happy together. Jessie had snapped this picture on one of the few evenings we had together alone, just the three of us. The house was always busy with werewolf business, though it never bothered me; I just valued the gift of an evening alone as a family. A movie had just ended and Adam had made some comment about the terrible plot. I had laughed and kissed him just before Jessie made us pose for the picture. His beautiful smile frozen in time still took my breath away.

Wiping the tears away, I gently placed the picture to the side with the others I'd taken out of the box and continued on with my search. Finding the jewelry box at the bottom, I opened it and moved as quickly as I could to remove my wedding ring and Adam's dog tags from the necklace, trying my best not to get stuck again. I had been sitting in my closet for close to an hour staring into the past and couldn't afford to spend more time in this spot. As I moved to put everything away, I found myself unable to box it all up again. Placing the jewelry box on top of the pictures, I decided to leave them all out and find a proper spot for them another time.

As soon as I stepped out of the closet, I noticed the smoke in the air and smelled burnt cookies. Rushing into the kitchen, I pulled the cookies out of the oven and dumped them straight into the sink. Running water over them helped stop the smoking but didn't get rid of the smell. I'd deal with that later.

With my vampire hunting kit ready, I took a moment to call out to Stefan again before leaving. He'd been able to answer me mentally before but I hadn't heard anything from him since his disappearance. Lack of response left me with an aching need to find him. Something was definitely wrong if he wouldn't, or possibly couldn't, answer me after I'd tried so many times to contact him.

Driving around for hours in search of ghosts led me to a dilapidated side of town where the city had stopped caring to maintain the roads and the residents cared even less about their houses. The rough looking neighborhood had a few people milling about in the late afternoon sun but it wasn't a busy area. My search ended at a large home that looked like it hadn't been updated since it was built decades ago. The paint chipping off the wood paneling was probably the original coat and the tin roof had long since rusted over. There were boards over the windows that would block out any sunlight, which was as much a sign of vampires as the ghosts scattered around the overgrown yard.

I parked directly in front of the house since I didn't plan to be inside long and grabbed the bulging bag stuffed with my supplies. At the last minute, I had added a blanket incase I had to get Stefan out during daylight hours. The front door was unlocked, so I pushed it open and stopped in the threshold to scent the air. Stefan had definitely been in here recently, as well as three or four other vampires. Being well acquainted with Stefan's blood made me quickly realize I could smell it in the air over the strong scent of death and decay. That realization was enough to push me inside the house, though the ghosts surrounding me warned of danger ahead.

The entryway was simply a long hallway that ended at the back door of the house, like old country houses I'd seen that were designed to be cooled by a breeze instead of central air. Though the house was dark, my eyes adjusted quickly and I was able to make out my surroundings. There were five doorways along the sides of the hallway, which made searching easy enough. The first doors to my left and right were open to empty rooms. Walking slowly further into the house, I found the next two doors to be shut. Slowly opening the one to my left, I found the source of the decay. Two dead people were in this bedroom. A man was slumped in a corner and looked as if he'd starved to death and a teenage girl was curled up in the fetal position on a bed in the center of the room. No one else was in here, so I quickly moved across the hall to the other closed door.

This room was full of sleeping vampires. Four vampires were on bunk beds that looked like they had once been meant for young children, if the bedspreads were any indication. Scenting the air again, I knew none of these vampires was Stefan, though one of them matched the scent of the vampire that had been outside my apartment. Closing the door again, I moved on to the end of the hallway where the last doorway led to a kitchen.

In the center of the room, a figure was lying on top of a dining table. At first sight, I thought it was another dead human, until the scent hit me. Stefan was on the table with his limbs spread and secured in place with silver chains. He looked emaciated as he had when I found him years ago after he had gone for months without feeding, but he hadn't even been gone 24 hours. I ran to his side to try freeing him from the chains but they were secured with padlocks. His wrists and ankles were wrapped tightly, leaving burn marks where the silver touched his skin. Afraid to try tugging him free, I pulled the flashlight out of my bag and searched the room for the key without luck.

Assuming I knew where it was, I headed back to the room where the vampires slept. Tip toeing quietly around, I finally found a key ring in the hand of one of the vampires. He smelled like the same vampire that had been outside my apartment, but now his scent mingled strangely with Stefan's. Suddenly, I understood why Stefan looked so bad. These vampires had taken his blood.

Nervous to touch him unarmed, I pulled a stake from my pack and held it at the ready while I worked the keys free. Apparently vampires don't relax when they die for the day because he had a strong hold on the prize. When I finally managed to pry his hand open, the vampire's eyes flashed open and he hissed as we locked eyes. Panic made me jump and shove the stake through his chest. He must have been a young vampire because he didn't move again. Though I didn't think the stake would kill him without me beheading him, I knew it would at least keep him still until Stefan and I escaped.

Rushing back to Stefan, I freed him as quickly as possible and tried to wake him to see if he could stand. We were running out of time if we were going to make it out of here before the other vampires woke. No matter how young they were, I wasn't any match for three fully functional vampires who would be angry I stabbed their friend and Stefan wouldn't be any help in this state. He looked much worse than I had initially thought. The other vampires must have drained him nearly dry. I knew young vampires needed the blood of an older vampire to survive but this didn't make sense. Why would they drain him?

He began mumbling but the only words I could make out were "Mercy" and "No". Ignoring his advice, I covered his exposed flesh as best I could and hoisted him over my shoulders in a fireman's hold. Balancing his weight while holding my bag wasn't easy but I managed to get him to the door. The sun was nearly set as I made it down the broken sidewalk to the car. My worry at being caught in the act of stealing their prisoner had me rushing to get away from the vampires, making me nearly drop Stefan as I did my best to get him into the back seat. While I was struggling to get his tall frame into the car, the blanket slid off one shoulder exposing an arm to the sunlight. He hissed in pain before I managed to get him covered again. Thankfully, I had prepared ahead and brought an extra blanket to cover him up more fully for the ride home. A tall man would never fit into the trunk of my tiny car.

I began to relax as I drove away putting more and more distance between us and the vampires, though I wasn't sure where I was going yet. Going back to the apartment right now was a bad idea, but I had to stop somewhere. Stefan would need blood as soon as he woke and I couldn't do that while driving. Choosing a shady looking motel where no one would ask questions about two people in a car, I parked and considered how much of a problem I had on my hands while I waited for Stefan to wake.

When Stefan wasn't hurt or stressed, I couldn't safely give him enough blood to keep both of us healthy. In the state he was in, he would need much more blood than I could offer if I planned to survive. I leaned my head back against the seat as I considered my options. I had no idea who else Stefan fed from or how to contact them.

Before I could come up with a plan, Stefan began to stir in the back seat. His groans of pain as he sat up tugged at my heart and all concern for safety left my mind. I climbed into the back of the car to sit next to him.

"I need blood, Mercy, but I can't take yours," he croaked. His voice sounded dry, like a person who had been stuck in a desert without water.

"Yes, you can." I insisted as I turned to face him fully. "I trust you not to hurt me."

"I don't trust myself," he said but that didn't stop him from leaning closer to me and sniffing my neck. The move was unnerving but I tried not to flinch. Showing fear to a predator is dangerous. He looked at the lamb necklace I was wearing and said, "Use it if I get out of hand."

I nodded and debated on the best way to give him blood in the back seat of a tiny car. His face hadn't left my neck, so I didn't think offering him my wrist would work and I didn't want him to pin me to the seat, which would cut off any chance I had at moving against him.

"Lean back," I said as I pressed gently against his shoulders. To my surprise, he complied and sat back against the seat but his hungry eyes never left me as I removed my necklace. I looped it around my hand then moved to straddle his lap. The position was awkward but gave me the most control. Careful not to touch him with the silver lamb, I leaned forward and exposed my neck to his mouth.

He didn't hesitate to sink his fangs deeply into my neck, which made the sensation was more painful than usual. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I breathed through the pain while he drank. His deep pulls of blood lessened and slowed to a pace I was used to. The pain subsided, replaced by the euphoria I was familiar with. I found myself moving against him as his hands began to wander across my body. My empty hand moved to feel his shoulders and chest as the muscle beneath my touch filled out back to its usual size. His arms tightened around me, holding my body firmly against his as he continued to draw blood from my neck. My face rubbed against the side of his as a soft moan escaped my lips.

The pleasure began to fade as the dizziness set in. I could feel my heart fluttering and my breathing became irregular, alerting me that Stefan needed to stop. I was sure he would notice the signs and stop on his own but he kept sucking at the wound in my neck. "Stefan, you have to stop." I whispered but he didn't let go.

Realization set in and I knew the predator in him had taken over. I did the only thing I knew would work and pressed the lamb against him cheek as I began to recite scripture, "The Lord is my shepherd…"

Stefan released me immediately and shoved me off of him across the car. My back and head hit the door before I crumpled in a heap slightly on and off the seat. Blackness began to grow around my vision but I kept my eyes open long enough to see Stefan's eyes change from bright red back to their normal brown as he realized what he'd done.


	4. Chapter 4

My head was throbbing when a bump in the road roused me to semi-consciousness. I tried opening my eyes to figure out where we were but the bright lights outside the car made the dull ache in my skull worsen into a stabbing pain. Relaxing into the seat, I did my best to breathe deeply and fight off the dizziness threatening to knock me out again.

"Here, drink this," Stefan said from the driver's seat. I tilted my head towards him, cracking an eye open enough to see him holding a bottle of orange juice towards me. As I grabbed the bottle, I wondered where he had gotten an orange juice. I didn't remember us stopping anywhere.

I must have said some part of that thought out loud because Stefan said, "I popped into a corner store to get you a juice. I didn't leave you for long." He whispered the last part as if he felt guilty for leaving me at all. As his words sunk in, I wondered if he was implying he stole a juice for me? Why was he so worried about me being alone? Confusion swirled in my thoughts as I fumbled with the bottle trying to open it. The paper strip sealing the cap just refused to tear.

While driving a little too far over the speed limit for my taste, Stefan took the bottle from my hands and opened it faster than I could track with my unfocused vision. Handing the open bottle back to me, he said, "Drink this quickly before you lose consciousness again. I need to get you into the apartment before the others find you."

Once I finally managed to get the bottle tipped towards my mouth, the juice tasted divine and I found myself at the bottom of the bottle with only a little of the liquid spilled on my shirt. Stefan was still talking but I wasn't too sure what he was saying anymore. Something about vampires wanting to kill me, but that was nothing new. Marsilia had wanted to kill me for a long time.

When I woke again, I was lying in my bed under the covers with a slightly less painful headache than I had in the car. My internal clock told me it was midday but the room was unusually dark. As my wits returned to me, I realized there was a hand holding mine. Stefan was next to me on top of the blankets lying on his side facing me but was out for the day. He must have fallen asleep, or died as he would say, with my hand in his. His presence in my room explained the need for complete darkness. There was a blanket duct taped to the wall over the window, blocking all the sunlight. That tape would probably leave a nasty mark on the wall but I guess it was the most effective thing he could find.

I gently pulled my hand out of his grasp, though he wouldn't have woken that easily. It just didn't feel right to disturb his rest. Rolling over to turn on the bedside lamp, I noticed the alarm clock said it was 1:32pm. I had slept the entire night and half of the next day, which explained the sand paper feeling in my mouth and gnawing hunger.

There was a glass of water, another bottle of juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the nightstand. Stefan must have left all of it there for me. I was shocked by the sandwich because I'd never seen him open the pantry and wasn't sure he'd even know where to find the utensils.

Ignoring the strange feelings stirring in me, I opened the bottle of juice first and drank its contents in one shot. While sipping on the glass of water and eating the sandwich that had become slightly dry from sitting out for hours, I thought over my little episode with Stefan last night. Though his actions said otherwise, I wasn't completely sure he would have accidentally killed me. I still believed he would have stopped, but I likely would have been in much worse shape than I am now.

I looked over at his seemingly lifeless form and noticed he looked completely healthy again. Had I given him that much blood? I didn't think so. He must have left at some point to feed from someone, or several someones, after he brought me home. Do all his blood donors experience the same feelings I do when he feeds from them?

Wait - Why did I even care?

Disturbed by that last trail of thought, I got out of bed to shower and put on clean clothes. The sandwich had helped with my hunger but I found I was still thirsty, so I downed another glass of water. All needs satisfied for the moment, I figured sleeping awhile longer wouldn't hurt anything. There were a few hours left until I could get answers. I had what felt like a thousand questions about the vampires from last night and what they planned to do with Stefan, but those would have to wait until nightfall. My gut told me what they wanted, but I hoped I was wrong.

As I got comfortable beneath the blanket, I eyed the hand Stefan had in mine while I slept. Guilt tried to creep in but I did my best to push it away. Stefan had taken care of me for so long and I returned some of what he felt. At this time yesterday, I was afraid I might never see him again, which made me realize how deeply I'd come to care for him. Placing my hand back in his, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep amidst dreams of lost vampires searching for their home.

The sound of Stefan's voice woke me as he mumbled something about leaving him alone. He was lying on his back with his free arm slung over his face, so he didn't see me looking at him. The hand between us was still in mine. Noticing I was awake, he got quiet and pulled away from me as he sat up with his back against the headboard. He said apologetically, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," I said as I swung my legs out of the bed to head to the bathroom. Unless Stefan left the room, he would just have to listen to me pee and brush my teeth. When I emerged again, he asked, "How are you feeling? I see you were able to shower and eat on your own."

I nodded as I said, "Yeah, I feel much better now. The headache isn't too bad anymore." That was a bit of an overstatement. My head was still throbbing but I wasn't going to make him feel any worse about it.

As I sat on the bed and scooted back to sit next to him, he eyed me closely as if looking for signs I might be lying about how I felt. He suddenly leaned closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek to turn my face so he could stare directly into my eyes. The quick movement made me jump but I stayed where I was, unsure of what he was doing.

"I can't feel you anymore," he said quietly, sounding upset as he dropped his hand and leaned away. The confusion I felt must have shown on my face because he said, "There are too many of them in my head now and it's all too fresh. My connection with the others has diminished my connection with you. It may reemerge with time but I'm not sure."

"Do they want you to be their Master?" I asked him. He cocked an eyebrow in response to my question. I guess he didn't expect me to come to that conclusion immediately.

After a moment he turned to stare straight ahead as he said, "Yes, they recently lost the leader of their seethe, but I have no desire to look after them." Stefan was quiet for a moment as if he was lost in thought. He eventually explained how they managed to get him to the house where they'd kept him.

The vampire that lured him outside had captured him in silver lined netting then taken him to the old house shared by the remainder of their seethe. The vampires had repeatedly drained Stefan then fed him their blood while he was secured to the table I'd found him on. The exchanges established to a deep tie between them, effectively making Stefan their Master without his consent.

The only way I knew to break a tie with a Master vampire was through death of either the Master or his followers. I was fairly certain I knew Stefan didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

Leaving him drained while the younger vampires rested for the day would have prevented Stefan from escaping if he rose before them, but I'd ruined that plan. Stefan's new status meant he could hear the lot of them plotting to find and kill me so they could bring their Master home, not to mention they wanted revenge for me staking the strongest of their group. I didn't plan on dying anytime soon, either, so they'd have to figure out something else.

Despite the fact that I'd become jaded the past several months, the idea of killing four members of an already dying race didn't sit well with me. Many people would be glad to see the vampires die out but I'd met enough of them to know not all of the vampires were evil.

An idea struck me that just might work. Stefan simply wanted to be free of the vampires. If I could break their connection, he wouldn't need to kill them and they could go on to find someone else to be their Master.

"You may not be able to feel me but I can feel you," I said to Stefan, which brought a look of surprise to his face. I didn't mention this to him, but I could feel the others through him. If I could find the connections like I had found the pack connections in the past, maybe I could sever the ties and free Stefan.

He wasn't as enthusiastic about my plan. He said, "You may succeed in severing the ties but that won't stop them from coming back."

"Can't you send them to someone else?" I asked him, determined to see if I could make this work.

"Possibly, but it's unlikely any Masters near us would accept them." He answered doubtfully. I narrowed my eyes at him, unwilling to budge on this. If I could do something to help, I wasn't going to let him kill these vampires that were simply in need of someone to take care of them. Killing wasn't the only option here, though it was the easiest.

Sensing my unwavering determination, he ceded and said, "Alright, how will you go about this?"

My plan hadn't made it quite that far, so I wasn't really sure how to do it. Knowing I needed to get into Stefan's mind in a sense, I turned to face him fully with my legs crossed and motioned for him to do the same. Once he was in place, I leaned towards him and placed my hands on the each side of his face then closed my eyes.

My sense of awareness expanded and I could feel the others more clearly. A feeling of longing overtook me and I realized it was coming from the connection we all shared. No wonder Stefan had been talking to himself; the need they felt for him was overwhelming. The loss of their last Master had left them alone and defenseless in a world that killed the weak amongst them. Without the blood of an older, stronger vampire, they would all starve and die. Now I definitely couldn't let him kill them. They were like lost children looking for someone to care for them.

Though I could sense them, it wasn't enough. I couldn't find the center of the magic connecting us all.

"Give me your blood," I said without moving or opening my eyes. Stefan complied without saying a word and I could smell it as soon as he cut into his wrist. The wound was pressed against my lips and I opened my mouth to accept. The moment my tongue made contact with his blood, the connection we shared was strengthened and I felt everything. The way Stefan felt as I took his blood, how much he enjoyed being close to me even if I wouldn't give him more, the anticipation he experienced every week when it came time for our exchange, how he loathed the other vampires for coming between us, it was all there laid bare for me to witness.

As much as I wanted to examine what I'd stumbled across, I knew I had to move past it. Pressing deeper along the path through his mind, I became aware of the ties between each individual that had taken his blood. The link between him and I was a strong rope like substance in a light pink color reflecting the unconditional love he felt for me. Following the pink rope forward, I saw it connected to a mass of energy that I somehow knew was Stefan. There were other strands of various colors connected to the mass, though none of the others were pink, but only four of them were a thin strand of an ambivalent gray color. Deciding these were the unwanted intruders, I wrapped my hands around the first strand.

The sizzle of magic made the gray substance uncomfortably warm in my hands but I didn't let go. Squeezing tightly, I pulled my hands in opposite directions until I felt the strand give. I watched as the magic dissolved in through my fingers until there was nothing left. Moving quickly onto the next strand, I repeated my process breaking through the second and third easily. The fourth strand was thicker and burned my hands as soon as I touched it. I must have made an audible noise because I heard Stefan speaking to me but I ignored him, focusing on the last connection.

This strand pulsated with anger and a desire to kill me. He knew I had broken the connection the others shared with their newly acquired Master and this vampire was making a conscious effort to resist me. He was putting so much of himself into holding on that I could almost make out his scent and what he looked like. Clenching my jaw as I took hold of the final connection again, I focused all my strength on tearing the strand to free Stefan from the hold of this small seethe. The burning sensation worsened but I pressed through the pain and pulled until the final tie was severed.

My eyes flew open and I dropped my hands from his face to examine them. The burns I'd received while in Stefan's mind weren't physical but I could still feel the pain in my palms. He stared at me speechless for a moment then said, "It worked. I'm not longer bound to them."

Before he could say anything more, there was a knock at the front door. We both got up from the bed but Stefan beat me to the door. He didn't have to open it for me to know who was on the other side; the scent of vampire gave them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan reached for the knob to open the door but I placed a hand on his arm to stop him and mouthed 'Wait' before walking back towards my room.

Catching on to what I was looking for, Stefan stopped me and pointed to my bag sitting on the couch. He must have dropped it there when he brought me in last night.

Rummaging through it, I quickly pulled out the gun, a stake and my lamb necklace. I wasn't quite sure how he was able to get the necklace into the bag but didn't care enough to ask. The waistband of my pajama pants wasn't snug enough to hold the gun up, so I was stuck holding both the gun and stake.

Nodding to Stefan to signal my readiness, I stayed a few feet inside the door as he opened it to make sure I was out of reach.

Of the three vampires outside, one was a woman and two were men. I quickly recognized the smaller of the two men as the one I'd struggled with when breaking his bond to Stefan. He was small in stature, making it easy to assume he was weak, though I suspected he was quite strong. His dark hair was cut short to reveal large ears with an odd looking face consisting of wideset eyes, a small nose and full lips. His features didn't quite fit together, making him one of the few ugly vampires I'd ever met.

The female vampire was lovely in every way. Her body was lean but curvy with wavy auburn hair that cascaded down her back. Her green eyes met mine and I could sense the fear she felt at the sight of me. The last one in their group was a tall man, about Stefan's height, with a muscular build and silky looking blonde hair cut in an uneven, yet attractive style. He didn't share the fear felt by the woman but was clearly wary of me. His stance to the side yet slightly in front the woman showed he felt protective of her.

Bowing to Stefan, the woman said, "Master, you are safe. We've come to bring you back with us."

In a steady voice, Stefan answered, "I will not be leaving with you. You are not welcome here, as I have made it clear before."

Without acknowledging Stefan's words, the small, dark haired vampire looked at me and I could feel his magic forming around me as he commanded, "Release our Master, witch."

Moving so fast my eyes barely tracked the movement, Stefan stepped out of the apartment and had the dark haired vamp lifted in the air with one hand around his neck. Stefan's magic swept through the air around all of us like a thick fog. The oppressive strength of his magic was unlike any I'd seen in a vampire. I truly didn't know what he was capable of.

"You will not harm her." Stefan growled in a possessive voice that sounded nothing like his usual light hearted tone.

The taller vampire moved to help his friend but I pointed my gun at the female and said, "Don't move or I'll shoot her full of silver."

He stilled at my words and the fear rolling off the woman increased. "I mean no harm to any of you but you will not be taking Stefan again. He is mine." I said copying his possessive tone.

Stefan turned his head to look back at me. His bright red eyes flickered to their usual brown for a moment, an unclear emotion churning in them, before changing back to aggressive red as he turned to look at the vampire in his grasp. Clearly, claiming ownership of him meant something I didn't yet understand.

Dark haired vamp started moving his mouth making strangled noises as he attempted to speak. Stefan released his hold and the vampire fell to his feet, stumbling to as he stood upright. Once he was composed, the vampire said, "My apologies, Master."

Stefan turned his back on the group and walked back into the apartment as he said, "I'm not your Master." He stopped slightly in front of me with one hand on the door as if he meant to close it.

The woman's face fell into a look of hopelessness. She must have been a recently turned vampire because I'd never seen one show such emotion. Between her fear and look of rejection, I didn't think she'd live long without a strong Master.

"Where is the last of your seethe?" I asked them as I lowered the gun and turned on the safety since the threat seemed to have been neutralized. The missing fourth vampire had me wondering if he'd lived through being staked.

When neither of the men answered, the woman said, "Leon will live. He is stronger than all of us. We removed the stake and gave one of the sheep to him, but he was not well enough to leave."

"I see." I said solemnly. Another ghost was probably lurking around their house if giving him a sheep meant what I understood it to mean.

Stefan moved to close the door but I stopped him. I wasn't done with this conversation. Cutting directly to the core of the issue, I asked, "How long can you survive until you find another Master?"

They all looked uncomfortable at my question, even Stefan gave me a look, but I didn't waiver. Finally, the short, ugly one said, "Raymond and I will not need to feed from him again for some time but Melinda will not last the week without falling ill."

Well, that changed things. I had decided these vampires couldn't die and now I had to figure out how to find them a new Master before the week was up.

"We will contact you," I said and removed my hand from Stefan so he would close the door. We both stood still listening to the vampires leave. When the short one finally followed Raymond and Melinda back to their car, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Stefan turned to face me with a small smirk as he said, "You claimed me."

"Uh, yeah," I stammered looking everywhere but at him, "sorry about that." I had just said what felt right at the time.

"Don't be," he said quietly taking a step closer to me. He gently placed a hand on the side of my face as he leaned closer to me, "You were right."

He closed the gap between us and placed his lips on mine. The kiss was a light caress but it felt like so much more. I was suddenly aware that my hands were full with the stake and gun I was still holding.

Stepping a bit to the side, I leaned over to set the weapons on the floor and stood up to face him again. A million thoughts ran through my mind. I wanted to kiss him, but should I? Would it be wrong?

Stefan stood there silently, simply waiting on the whirlwind in my mind to subside. He was as patient with me as ever.

"You will help me protect them until we figure out what to do with them," I said as a statement more than a question. We were still standing only inches apart, close enough that I could lean into him without moving forward.

"Of course," he answered.

With nothing else to talk about, I gave into temptation and kissed him. It was different this time without the influence of blood. It felt more real. Our lips met gently at first, until I sent my tongue out to lick his bottom lip. He opened his mouth in response and his tongue met mine as our kiss was suddenly flooded with passion.

I threw my arms around him, fisting his hair as he held me tightly against his body. We moved backwards towards the couch where he lowered me down slowly until my back reached the cushions.

He took his time kissing me, savoring each touch as his hands roamed over my thinly clothed body. I hadn't bothered to put on a bra after I showered earlier and its absence was obvious now. His hands found their way beneath my shirt to the soft flesh of my body where they worked their way up to just beneath my breasts. A thumb wandered upwards leaving a tingling trail as it traced the swell of my breast and circled my hardening nipple. The intimate touch was nearly my undoing as I gasped into his mouth, breaking the kiss.

Without missing a beat, his mouth continued on along my jawline and down my neck where he stopped the trail of kisses and inhaled deeply.

"You smell amazing," he said in a throaty voice. "I can feel you again, all of you, since you had my blood again."

A concerning thought crossed my mind, so I asked, "Do you think I'll start changing if I have your blood too often?"

"I had wondered the same," he said with his face still buried in my neck. Placing his forearms on either side of my head, he leaned up to examine my face for a moment before continuing, "You haven't shown any of the signs a human would by this time. With your resistance to vampire magic, it would likely take much more to change you, if it were possible at all."

He placed a kiss on my temple then wrapped an arm beneath my waist, pulling me up with him as he sat back against the couch. This left me seated awkwardly in his lap, so I adjusted my legs to straddle him and slid down until I could rest my head against his shoulder. With one arm still wrapped snugly around me, he began to trace random patterns on my back with his free hand.

This was nice. I hadn't realized Stefan could be so affectionate. We rarely touched each other when it wasn't necessary.

"We will have to find someone to watch over Melinda right away." I said thinking out loud. "Whoever it is will likely have to take Raymond as well. He looked like he'd take a bullet for her, so I don't think he would let her leave without him."

"That is probably correct," Stefan said absentmindedly, as if his thoughts were elsewhere. I didn't have to wonder long because he said, "I have wanted you for many years. I don't know if I would survive losing you now. You're my salvation."

I sat up and looked into his eyes, finding truth there. He truly believed his words. "How am I your salvation?"

"I would have killed all of them without a care for preserving our people. You make me a better person." He said with conviction.

There wasn't much for me to say to that, so I didn't say anything at all. We watched each other for a moment before I leaned back down to lay my head against his chest. "What does it mean that I claimed you?"

He didn't answer right away, which made me a little nervous. I didn't want to own anyone. "It is now clear that you are not simply one of my sheep, nor do you have me enthralled by magic. They believe you're a powerful witch capable of such a thing and I don't intend to correct their assumption about what you are." He explained. "An enthralled vampire is not completely without will, so there would have been some sign of resistance on my part if I were not here willingly."

"Ok, but that doesn't really answer my question." I said sitting up again and moving out of his lap to sit beside him. I wanted him to take me seriously and acting like a feeble girl wouldn't help with that.

"No, it doesn't." He said with the same smirk he wore earlier. "In essence, you've claimed me as a vampire would claim his or her sheep. I have no need to join a seethe because you've made yourself responsible for my life."

Oh man. I might as well say I had my own menagerie of vampires. A profanity escaped me as I leaned my head back against the couch with my eyes closed. This gained a chuckle from Stefan, so I turned and slugged him in the arm, which made him laugh harder.

When his fit of laughter subsided he said, "Don't worry, Mercy. The claiming is a mutual thing. I just didn't need to state mine out loud because they knew I had given you my blood. There are benefits to tying yourself to a vampire." The twinkle in his eye made my heart skip a beat as I imagined what he could be implying. After a moment, he continued, "I won't make this hard on you. I survived for centuries before you stepped foot in this world. It's the others you'll have to worry about."

I'd taken on the responsibility of finding a Master for four vampires too young to survive on their own and now I had accepted Stefan as mine. How could I get myself out of this?


	6. Chapter 6

The leather bound photo album in my hands would suit my purposes. I needed something attractive yet durable that didn't look tacky like many of the other albums filling the shelves of the aisle I stood in. My feet began to ache, making me realize I had been glued to this spot for far too long considering my options.

This outing was supposed to be a short one, just a quick trip to the grocery store to restock my baking supplies, but the book store called to me as I drove past. The pile of pictures in my closet floor needed a home more respectable than a box in the closet. I spent a long time searching for the perfect solution. Somehow this became about much more than simply choosing a photo album. I was searching for something to hold my past so I could move on with my future.

Though I wasn't sure what my future held, I knew it included vampires. I'd spent all morning brooding over my accidental claiming of Stefan until I finally gave up on figuring it out and simply accepted it. He wasn't going anywhere unless I forced him to leave me alone, and I had no intention of doing that. My attachment to him had grown into something I was having a hard time examining without becoming uncomfortable, but I knew I didn't want it to end.

My most immediate issues were a happy distraction from the emotional turmoil I was in. I had been thinking a lot about who the baby vampires could go to. Stefan may still have some pull with Marsilia but I wasn't sure they'd want to leave the country. I knew other vampires that were strong enough for the task but would they be interested in having a seethe? Thomas was the first candidate that crossed my mind but he probably had his hands full with Margaret, his lover, and wouldn't appreciate me exposing her to others. Wulfe was likely capable but completely insane. I'd had a hand in killing three other vampires that could have taken the job but they were crazier than Wulfe. Well, maybe.

Interesting that all of my current dilemmas revolved around vampires. Maybe I needed to branch out and make new friends? Life had much more variety a few years ago when I was amidst the werewolves, fae and anyone else that came out to play. Now that I had stopped putting so much effort into avoiding my feelings, I sometimes found myself missing the people that had been close to me.

With the photo album purchased, I made my trip to the grocery store as quick as possible. The afternoon light was fading and I planned to home when Stefan woke. We had a lot to discuss about the vampires I'd decided to help. They couldn't have Stefan but I wasn't willing to leave them on their own with the possibility some or all of them would die.

As soon as I walked out of the sliding doors of the grocery store, I noticed the scent of werewolf. It hadn't been there when I went inside. They tended to stay away from me, which I didn't mind at all, but this one was somewhere nearby. My car was out of my line of sight but I had a feeling that's where I would find the unknown wolf.

Focusing on remaining calm, I walked directly to my car and chose to ignore the man that was leaning against the truck parked in the next spot over. As I loaded my bags into the trunk, the man watched me closely as if he were studying prey.

"Most werewolves that try to intimidate me don't fare well," I said to him without looking up from my task.

His amused snort was the only indication he gave that he'd heard me. When I continued to ignore him and opened the driver door to get in, he put a hand on the door to stop me and said, "I've heard several stories of the coyote that captured the heart of the powerful Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack but you aren't quite what I expected."

Irritated by his behavior and everything he was insinuating, I turned to face him and looked him in the eyes with my best Charles impersonation. Charles, the Marrok's son, could scare anyone with a look. Apparently I did a fairly decent job because the werewolf in front of me flinched and dropped his eyes momentarily. The stories he'd heard must have included the one of me killing a werewolf, though it really was an accident. He looked back up quickly but it was too late; we'd already established who was more dominant.

"Why are you here? Clearly this isn't a coincidence."

"My Alpha sent me with a message." He said in a voice much less sure than it had been. A moment passed as I stared at him and he had trouble meeting my eyes. When it became clear that I wasn't going to ask what the message was, he went on to say, "He wanted me to tell you the Marrok has asked us to relay a message for him. You are to call the Marrok as soon as possible."

I turned my back on him and moved to get in my car. I had nothing to say to Bran. The smell of the werewolf's anxiety filled the air, so I said to him, "Tell your Alpha the message has been received but if Bran wants to talk to me, he can call me himself."

The drive home passed in a blur that I hardly remembered once I parked outside my apartment building. Why in the world did Bran want me to call him? He had abandoned me yet again and now I was supposed to call him? Not going to happen.

I understood to some extent why he'd cut me off in my younger years but it hurt. When he had ended my connection to his pack entirely, it had hurt again but I still understood. I'll never understand why he abandoned me after Adam died. Bran was one of the few people I wouldn't have turned away if he'd tried to help me through my grief, but he never came. Other than words of condolence at the funeral, he hadn't spoken to me. That wasn't going to change now just because he felt I should call him.

Angry at the world, I took my bags into the apartment and shut the door hard enough that the grouchy woman next door would probably complain about the noise. I didn't care. I needed to release some built up frustration. Stomping around the kitchen, I roughly threw everything into its place in the cabinets, slamming doors and kicking chairs out of the way. One of the offending chairs just kept getting in my way, so I threw it against the wall where it broke and fell to a heap on the floor.

When I came to the bag from the bookstore, I stopped moving completely and the anger drained out of me as grief assaulted me. My encounter with the wolf had distracted me from the task I meant to accomplish.

The leather cover was warm in my hands and made my knees go weak. I sank down to sit on the kitchen floor and let the tears come. The aching in my heart had subsided to some degree but it was still crushing. It was time to let Adam go. He wouldn't have wanted me to become a shell of my former self. He would have wanted me to live on.

"Mercy?"

Stefan's voice pulled me out of my sorrow. My head had been buried in my knees as I sobbed over the past, so I didn't see him come in. Quickly, I wiped the tears away and stood to my feet while still clutching the album to my chest.

He was standing in the doorway avoiding looking at me as I pulled myself together. After he looked around the kitchen at the broken chair and the cabinet door that I hadn't realized was hanging loose, he finally looked at me with understanding in his eyes.

When he noticed the photo album I was holding onto like a drowning person holds onto a life preserver, he asked, "Can I help you with this?"

It took us a couple of hours to sort out all the pictures and other mementos I'd kept from my life with Adam. We sat together in the floor outside the closet taking pictures out of frames and gathering loose ones from the box to add to the photo album. Stefan was gentle with me when I broke down in tears, asking me questions about some of the pictures and listening patiently to the stories I told. Sometime during the process, I realized Stefan was intimately familiar with loss.

When we were finished and the photo album was tucked neatly in the draw of my nightstand, I sat on the edge of the bed next to Stefan and leaned my head against his shoulder. Without looking up, I said, "I'm glad you came to me. I never would have gotten this far without you."

Stefan put his hand beneath my chin and gently lifted my face until I was looking at him. "Yes, you would have, but I'm glad you let me help."

My heart fluttered as I was suddenly aware of how close together we were but I didn't want to move away from him. His eyes glowed a little as he continued to look at me and I realized he was hungry. I tipped my head to the side exposing my neck and pushed my braid out of the way. Stefan touched my neck but he didn't bite me.

"I'm alright. I've felt completely normal all day. Giving a little blood won't hurt me."

Acting completely on impulse, I slid backwards on the bed to lie back against the pillows and pulled on Stefan's hand so he would follow. He complied and lay next to me on his side but didn't move to act further. Turning on my side to face him, I scooted my body closer to his and put an arm across his waist. "I want this." I whispered, and then gently kissed his lips.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Between one breath and the next, his body was pressed against mine as he rolled me onto my back and kissed me fervently. Desire overwhelmed me and I began tugging at his clothes to make my intentions clear. Faster than I thought possible, he was undressed and had removed my clothes as well.

Our bodies moved together in unison as we fed our hunger for each other. When his teeth sank into my neck while we were still joined at the hips, I reached heights of ecstasy that I didn't know were possible. The feeling of his body warming with my blood was erotic and I wrapped my legs around his waist to invite him deeper into me.

He kissed me again but his fangs were still extended. That was completely new to me, so I explored his sharp teeth, making his body shudder over mine as I stroked each one with my tongue. He broke away from my mouth and moved to whisper in my ear, "Bite me."

I hadn't ever bitten him before. He always cut his skin for me. Taking him at his word, I bit hard into his neck and drew his blood into me. My awareness expanded as it usually did when I took his blood, but this was different. I could feel him fully in me, on me, around me and was completely connected to what he was feeling. The intensity of our shared emotions pushed me to the brink and I cried out as rapture overtook me.

We shared our bodies until we were exhausted and fully sated, bonding ourselves together in a way that was about more than just blood or sex. Stefan was mine, just as I had claimed the night before, and I was his. I would fight to keep him.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke mid-afternoon next to a lifeless-seeming vampire and found myself looking forward to life for the first time in a very long while. With a blanket still taped over the window, there was no reason for us to leave my room, so we stayed in bed tangled up together talking until I fell asleep.

Stefan and I had come up with a bit of a plan on what to do with the young vampires, so that problem would be out of the way soon. I had even been thinking about looking for a job. My sleep schedule was becoming a little strange, but I was sure I could find an afternoon shift somewhere just to have something to do each day.

While I was brushing my teeth, I heard a knock at the door. That door had seen more action in the past few days than the rest of the time I'd lived in the apartment. I rinsed my mouth quickly and headed for the door annoyed that the minty smell of toothpaste overwhelmed my nose, so I couldn't tell who was on the other side. When I opened it, I wished I had acted as if I were still sleeping.

"Hello, Mercy."

Bran didn't wait to be invited in. He just walked past me into the living room and seated himself on the couch. The real shock came when I turned to close the door and found Warren filling the doorway. He didn't invite himself in, though. He just stared at me then took a deep breath as if he were scenting the air.

"Stefan's here?" Warren asked with a mixture of shock and hurt on his face. Did it bother him that I'd pushed him away but allowed Stefan to remain in my life?

"It seems he's been more than just here," Bran said teasingly from behind me. I hadn't had a chance to shower yet. My plan had been to do that after brushing me teeth. With their noses, both of them had to know what had happened the night before.

Embarrassed and irritated, I closed the door behind Warren as he proceeded to seat himself on the floor near Bran on the couch. Warren had the courtesy to put himself lower than the Marrok, but I didn't. Standing with my arms crossed over my chest, I glared at Bran without meeting his eyes. I'd pushed his buttons enough as a child to know his limits and I was ready to test them now.

"I assumed you were angry with me when the local Alpha passed along your message. I see that my assumption was correct." Bran said, stating the obvious. When I didn't move or speak, he went on, "Several times I considered calling you back to the pack but Samuel suggested I give you time to mourn on your own and believed you wouldn't want to be surrounded by well wishers. I agreed with him and simply asked the local pack to look after you. When the local Alpha informed me you'd caught the attention of another vampire seethe, I asked Charles to locate your latest phone number but the call wouldn't go through. Charles discovered you had blocked all incoming calls with the exception of a few designated numbers."

Oops, I thought. I'd forgotten about that. When I had been actively avoiding everyone I knew, I had set up that feature. The only numbers that could get through to me were the doctor's office, pharmacy, my mom and, only recently, Stefan.

He paused for a moment then said, "I considered sending Charles to speak with you but did not want you to assume the worst in his arrival. It is not often that I leave Montana."

I was grateful he hadn't sent Charles. Having the Marrok's executioner show up on my doorstep wouldn't have given me warm, fuzzy feelings.

The tone in Bran's voice had changed slightly by the end of his explanation, informing me it was time to stop defying him. I sat on the floor next to Warren but didn't speak right away as I considered what to say. Finally, I decided to just speak my mind.

"You abandoned me _again,_ Bran _._ I needed you, the closest thing I have to a father with Bryan gone, but I never heard from you. The blocking feature on my phone wasn't set up right away, so I know you didn't call back then. You're right, I did get tired of people telling me how sorry they felt for me but I didn't want to be alone – not at first."

Warren looked at me and without trying to hide his anger said, "That doesn't explain why you shot me."

I looked down at my hands fidgeting while trying to decide what to say to him. It was the first time I noticed nearly all the motor oil had left my skin.

"I'm sorry, Warren. I don't really have an explanation for that other than I wasn't in my right mind."

The room was silent for a bit until Bran spoke up, "I brought this one with me because he has harassed me endlessly hoping for an update on you. He was happy to come with me to check on you when I told him of the troubles I'd been informed of."

We sat in my living room for a long time talking about the past several months of my life while eating the brownies and sugar cookies I'd baked two days ago. They were highly interested in my involvement with the local seethe, so I gave them as many details I could without telling any of the juicy bits about my relationship with Stefan. I'm sure they figured enough of that out on their own.

They were both quiet when I finished speaking as they considered my story. Bran said, "You could leave all of this and come back to Montana. The pack would accept you."

His offer stopped me mid-bite. Bran watched me intently as I considered his offer. What would life be like if I left today? Sometimes I missed being surrounded by a pack. For the most part, I had always been a loner but pack life wasn't always bad. My self-inflicted seclusion had created an aching loneliness for the people I once loved.

I wouldn't leave Stefan, though. I was sure of that. And since he wouldn't want to live amongst a pack of werewolves, I knew I was staying here.

Bran must have seen the answer on my face because before I spoke, he said, "I thought as much. I've never heard of a walker and vampire together but you are always changing things." That wasn't the first time someone had said that about me.

My connection with Stefan alerted me a moment before he appeared sitting on the floor beside me. Warren jumped but Bran remained still as if he expected Stefan's appearance, and maybe he did. Bran has a strange way of knowing everything.

Stefan placed a delicate yet possessive kiss on my cheek as he said, "I appreciate you not stealing my Mercy away from me. I would not have enjoyed hunting wolves in the cold."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed at his shoulder playfully to make him lean away from me.

Unamused, Bran said, "She may have bonded herself to you, vampire, but Mercy will always be one of mine."

Stefan quirked an eyebrow at Bran but didn't say anything. Turning to Warren, he said, "It's nice to see you. How is Kyle?"

They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before Warren said, "I'd like to stay here for a few days, at least until this business with the seethe is settled."

Stefan shrugged and looked at me. Excited by the idea, I said, "That would be great. Do you need a place to stay?"

Shaking his head, Warren said, "No, I think I'll get a room somewhere."

Bran snorted in amusement at that and stood as if he were leaving. I stood as well and hugged Bran before saying, "I appreciate your checking on me. I'll make sure you're able to contact me in the future."

Bran nodded and kissed the top of my head, "You always have a home with us, Mercy."

Before he left, Bran turned around and gave Stefan a look that said, 'If you hurt her, I will kill you.' Then he walked out of the apartment.

Warren stood up as well and said, "Well, that was entertaining. I think I'll go get settled in somewhere. You'd better not leave to see those vampires without me."

I hugged Warren and assured him I'd call him before we left, as well as add his number to my approved caller list. I'd probably cancel the feature entirely in case anyone else has been trying to get in touch.

When we were alone in our apartment again, Stefan wrapped his arms around me from behind and said, "Even with the smell of werewolf on you, you still smell divine."

Groaning, I said, "They came before I had a chance to shower. I'm going to take one now."

Deciding he needed a shower too, Stefan joined me, though it was awhile before either of us was clean.

Around midnight, we left to pick up Warren. Stefan moved to the back of the car so I could talk to Warren about our plan to send the vampires to either Marilia or possibly Wulfe, if Wulfe was interested.

I'd always heard that you should be careful how often you speak a person's name because it can have strange effects. Until that night, I was never sure it was true.

"It smells exquisite in this tiny car. Have you spilled walker blood recently, Stefan?" I heard the voice of Wulfe say from directly behind me. Stefan was across the car in a flash with Wulfe pinned to the glass cackling like the madman he is.

Hoping to avoid wrecking the car, I pulled over and turned around to get a better view of what was happening.

"Oooo," Wulfe squealed with his eyes on Warren. "Did you bring me a werewolf to snack on?"

"Do not attempt to touch Mercy again or I will end you before you have a chance to gain what you seek." Stefan threatened in a low growl. I didn't know Wulfe tried to touch me. That must have happened when I had my back turned. I was suddenly very glad Stefan had been in the back seat instead of Warren.

"And what is it that I seek?"Wulfe asked in a more serious tone.

Stefan released Wulfe and sat back in his seat as he said, "You must first acknowledge that Warren and Mercy are under my protection."

"Yes, yes, of course. Everyone knows the walker is yours. Apparently even she accepts that now." Wulfe said and looked at me with a knowing smile. His look made my skin crawl, which he must have sensed because he started cackling again. "I will leave the wolf alone, too.

"Good." Stefan said. "Then I will tell you how you can break away from Marsilia with minions of your own."


	8. Chapter 8

We pulled up to the old, dilapidated house with way too many emotions filling the air in the car. Wulfe had clapped his hands excitedly from the backseat when Stefan explained the situation, which made me even more concerned for the young vampires. I'd been in Wulfe's house in the Tri-Cities and it wasn't much better than the house we were in front of now, certainly nothing like the mansion Marsilia maintained.

Stefan was out of the car and opening my door before I had even unbuckled my seatbelt. I didn't mind his overprotective behavior at the moment, though, not with Wulfe inhaling deeply from the backseat as if he were scenting me.

"Tell me, Stefan, how do you plan to protect your precious walker now that you've revealed yourself to us?" Wulfe asked as he stepped out of the car.

I shot Stefan a questioning look as I stood up next to him and closed the car door. He had never mentioned anything about being in hiding.

"Marsilia has no reason to search for me," Stefan said more to me than in answer to Wulfe. "She had no objection to me returning to America."

"Ah, yes, but she will be most offended when she discovers why you have not answered her summons. Now that she is losing her Wizard as well, she will be looking to gather her strongest back to her side."

Warren stepped around the car taking a protective stance next to me while glaring at Stefan. He didn't look thrilled at the idea of Stefan putting me in danger with Marsilia again. She had wanted to kill me until she and her seethe had crossed the ocean returning to Italy. Apparently, she will be back to hunting me slowly soon.

"Revealing myself was a necessary, though unwanted, step required to fulfill our obligation to find these vampires a new Master." Stefan said to me. He touched my face gently as he added, "I never intended to put you in harm's way, my love."

I nodded and turned to start walking towards the house. He could explain this after we got rid of Wulfe. Warren stepped in front of me to take the lead and Stefan stepped in line directly behind me, placing himself between me and Wulfe.

The ghosts surrounded us warning of danger as they had the last time I visited this house. From behind me, I heard Wulfe whisper, "Do you hear them? I feel them all around me whispering their secrets in my ear."

His words made me stop abruptly and turn to face him. Wulfe was leaning around Stefan, like a child would lean around an adult, looking at me with a strange gleam in his eyes. I'd met a vampire that could speak to ghosts and he had gained that ability by feeding from a walker. This realization did nothing to reassure me of Wulfe's interest in me.

Warren placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts and turning my attention back towards the mission at hand. Just as we were climbing the steps, the front door opened revealing Melinda and the odd looking vampire, whose name I had just learned was Mitchell.

"Good evening, please come in." Melinda greeted us. Even as malnourished as she was, she was still attractive with her long wavy hair and bright green eyes.

Wulfe moved past Warren and I to examine the vampires that greeted us, but he was more interested in Mitchell than Melinda. He circled Mitchell looking him over from head to toe, even taking Mitchell's hands in his own and examining them front and back. "You have an affinity for magic, yes?" Wulfe asked.

Mitchell nodded his head nervously, which made Wulfe clap excitedly again. "Oh! This will be wonderful. And you, dear girl, are quite lovely." He said to Melinda as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her against him so he could lick her neck.

Much to my surprise, she didn't seem put off by his behavior at all, but acted somewhat excited. "You will be our Master?" She asked as she twined her arms around his neck with a look that said she was already completely captivated by him.

"Yes, I think I will. Show me where the others are." With just those few words of acceptance, I could feel magic in the air reaching out and connecting the vampires of this seethe together. I looked back at Stefan but he didn't seem affected by it at all.

We entered the house and walked through the hallway I'd already seen once before. The smell of death lingered in the air, though I could see they'd removed the two dead bodies from the last room on the left. Wulfe inhaled deeply as we past that room and said dramatically, "I love what you've done with the place."

I couldn't hide my disgust at that and looked at Warren to see he felt the same way. My eye rolling earned a smirk from him, which eased my nerves a bit. If Warren felt at ease enough to smile, I didn't need to be so worried.

Melinda, who still hadn't stopped touching Wulfe, led us to the dining room where I'd found Stefan only a few nights ago. The sight of the table I'd found his emaciated body secured to brought back a ghost of the panic I'd felt that night. I had been so close to losing him.

A comforting hand touched the small of my back as Stefan came to stand close to me. His touch was reassuring, reminding me that this crisis would be over soon.

Raymond, the vampire that had been protective of Melinda outside my apartment, was standing next to a chair where the last vampire was seated. This must be Leon, the one I'd staked. He looked terrible with his skin an unhealthy gray color and a sunken look to his features.

"Will he be ok?" I quietly asked. Seeing what I'd caused made guilt swarm over me, though I had only done what was necessary to bring Stefan home.

Raymond didn't look away from Leon when he said, "With the help of our new Master, I hope so."

"He needs blood and not only from a vampire." Wulfe said to me, making his request clear. Before I could say anything, Stefan said, "No, Mercy will not give her blood to him."

"It's my fault he's suffering," I said as I turned to look at Stefan. "I don't mind giving him some."

Stefan looked as if he was going to argue, but Warren stepped in and said, "I'll do it."

Without waiting for a response, Warren crossed the room and knelt next to Leon, extending his arm to Leon's mouth. Leon latched onto Warren's wrist immediately, making Warren grimace in reaction to a bite I knew was painful. The sucking and moaning noises coming from Leon were disconcerting, though Warren held still through the feeding.

After a minute or so, Warren forcibly removed his wrist, earning him a hiss from Leon. Warren growled back and returned to his spot next to me. The blood he'd taken had helped to fill out his features, but Leon still looked an unhealthy gray color as he licked his lips clean of the last drops.

"It wasn't enough," I said and moved to take the place Warren had occupied, ignoring the frustration I felt coming through my connection with Stefan. As I placed my wrist next to Leon's mouth, I glanced up to see Wulfe smiling as he stepped closer to Leon's other side. His expression made me wonder if I should have listened to Stefan, but it was too late now.

Leon's fangs sunk into my wrist and he began sucking greedily against the wound. His bite was nothing like Stefan's and I found myself struggling to remain still against what felt like a violation of my joining with Stefan.

An eternity later, Stefan stepped forward and pulled my wrist away then licked it to close the wounds. Quicker than anyone could react, Wulfe leaned forward and licked the last bit of my blood off Leon's chin and lips.

"You dare to take what is mine?" Stefan snarled at Wulfe.

Looking completely unfazed, Wulfe said, "What was given freely to my child is rightfully mine."

For a few tense seconds, Stefan glared at Wulfe with malice filling the air. Finally, he spoke, "Then you will complete the exchange."

"Whoa, wait a minute." I said with my hands raised, taking a step back. "I do not want to take any of Wulfe's blood."

Stefan turned to me with a look of regret and said, "It is a necessary precaution. Wulfe's unusual abilities will allow him to find you anywhere as if you were one of his own, even with such a minimal amount of blood. With a complete exchange, you should at least be able to sense him seeking you."

Seeing no way around it, I walked around Leon and stopped in front of Wulfe. He turned his head to the side, exposing his neck to me. I couldn't contain the sound of disgust that slipped out, to which Warren snorted in amusement. There was no way I was standing pressed up against Wulfe's body.

"I'd rather not take blood from your neck."

Wulfe shrugged and said, "I had to try." He placed a finger in his mouth and sliced it open on a fang. "A few drops should do it."

Doing my best to ignore the thoughts warning me that I have no idea where Wulfe's fingers have been, I took the digit into my mouth and swallowed his blood.

For a brief moment, my awareness expanded and I had a glimpse at who Wulfe really was. Behind the crazed exterior, there was a quiet intelligence and strength forged by centuries of hardship. This vampire had once been a talented young man who was too trusting for his own good.

 _There will soon come a time when the Soldier cannot protect you. You may call on me for help._

His voice in my mind made me suck in a breath. The unexpected breach left me feeling vulnerable, making me desperate to leave this house and return to the safety of my little apartment.

Returning to his usual character, Wulfe helped Leon to his feet then moved to stand behind Melinda. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he leaned forward and licked her neck, though his gaze was locked on mine. He ushered her forward, swatting Mitchell on the rump as he walked past saying, "Come, come children. It's time for us to consummate our union."

That was our signal to leave.

The drive to Warren's hotel was fairly quiet. He seemed a little unsettled by feeding Leon, though I know he had fed Stefan before without such a reaction. When we pulled into the lot, Warren turned to me before getting out of the car and said, "If you're up for it, I'd like to ask Kyle to fly out tomorrow for a visit."

I couldn't stop the small smile that spread across my face as I thought about seeing Kyle. The man was wild but fun. "That'd be great. Just call me and let me know when he'll be in town."

Stefan moved to the front seat once Warren was out of the car and took my hand in his. He hadn't spoken since we left the seethe's house and I didn't feel much coming from him through our bond. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me.

He held my hand the rest of the way to the apartment without speaking a word. When we were locked safely inside our home, he took me in his arms and held me silently.

"Are you ok?" I asked, though my voice was muffled from being buried in his chest.

Without letting me go, he finally spoke, "I was afraid. Wulfe is much more powerful than he lets on. I thought his intention may have been to take you away from me."

I hugged him tighter against me as I said, "You don't have to worry about that, Stefan. I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded and released me, then took my hand pulling me further into the apartment saying, "Let's shower and wash his smell off of you, then I'm going to remind you why you won't be leaving me."


	9. Chapter 9

Eight months passed peacefully. Wulfe and his new playthings seemed to be getting along rather well, if their silence was any indication. Though I did my best to not cross paths with Wulfe, an endeavor I'd found success in until that point, I was still curious how the young vampires were getting along. I'd asked Stefan about them once, and was satisfied by his vague answer of "they're doing well". He knew I wouldn't want the details. Stefan was fully aware that, while I loved him and cared deeply about his life, I had very little interest in the details of the daily routine of a vampire who is "doing well". Especially the ones that had tried to take him away from me.

Kyle and Warren coming around had become a regular occurrence, so Stefan and I often found ourselves lounging around our living room, as we were tonight, with the love birds while we all watched bad movies. Tonight would be our last get together for awhile until our friends settled into life with their new addition.

During their last visit, Kyle had rather dramatically announced that he and Warren would be adopting a child. By dramatically I mean I came home one evening to find not only surprise visitors but also my apartment elaborately decorated for a gender reveal party that would make any expectant mother (or father, I guess) jealous. We sat around my table eating blue cake while Kyle excitedly showed off pictures of the three month old baby boy he and Warren would be adopting in a few weeks. Though Warren wasn't bubbling over with excitement, I could see how much he was anticipating raising a child with the love of his life.

With my head in Stefan's lap and my legs stretched over Kyle's to rest my feet on the arm of the couch, I did my best to slip my hand past Warren's defense of the popcorn bowl. He had decided to guard it from me and Kyle by sitting on the floor just out of our easy reach. The two of us had finished off the first bowl alone but refused to make a second bowl, so Warren had given up the fight and made the second batch, but kept most of it to himself.

"I know Stefan isn't reaching for the popcorn, so it must be you, Mercy." Warren said in mock anger and he slapped my hand away. "Keep your popcorn stealing paws back there where they belong."

"Why would you believe it was me?" Stefan asked as he shifted on the couch, nearly dumping me in the floor in the process since I was still leaning forward towards the heavily guarded bowl. I'm pretty sure that was his intention if the smirk he on his lips was any indication.

With a tap to his nose, Warren answered, "I can hardly tell the difference between the two of you anymore."

I sniffed my forearm but didn't notice any changes. Though it was odd to hear, I assumed the change was likely due to our long term relationship. I'd never known a human, not that I was altogether human, who had consumed vampire blood regularly as I had without beginning to change. It was something Stefan and I watched out for regularly, but none of the usual signs of impending vampirism had ever surfaced. Assuming the new smell, or rather the lack of my usual smell, was simply due to the bond we shared, I ignored it and went back to watching the terrible zombie movie.

Oh how I wish I hadn't.

Eventually, we said our goodbyes as Kyle and Warren left to head back to their hotel. Stefan helped me hunt down the last few pieces of popcorn we hadn't found after the four of us had cleaned up from our food fight. Warren didn't want to give up the bowl, so Kyle and I had attacked without sympathy. Stefan held Warren in place while Kyle and I stole the popcorn bowl. That didn't last long, though, because Warren broke free and did his best to snatch the bowl back, which resulted in the popcorn flying everywhere. Throwing popcorn at each other was really the only logical course of action at that point.

I could smell one more piece and knelt down to reach beneath the couch where the offending kernel was hidden.

Smacking my upright rear as he walked by, Stefan said, "I think I'll start hiding food under the couch more often."

Not one to be outdone, I stood up and, with a few quick steps, hopped on Stefan's back saying, "I'll make you eat it, then."

With the popcorn in hand, I did my best to wrestle Stefan into submission so I could shove the popcorn in his mouth. After a few minutes of vampire strength versus coyote agility, I found myself pinned to the floor with the popcorn forgotten.

Midway through disrobing Stefan, I felt him freeze in an unnatural way. The expression on his face was one I hadn't seen in a long time. He had the look of a vampire in the middle of mental communication. His features were blank and frozen while his eyes had a faraway look, though he was hovering over me. I had no idea who might be on the other end of that conversation. The options were very few, though, and none of them were appealing.

"Stefan?" I asked, my voice sounding much weaker than I intended.

The sound seemed to bring him back to reality. A look similar to fear briefly flashed over his face but was quickly wiped away. With a quick peck to my lips, he stood up and righted his clothes. "We'll have to finish this later, my love. I need to leave for a bit."

"Give me a second and I'll come with you." I said as I stood and looked around for my missing bits of clothing. Something was wrong and I didn't want to let him out of my sight.

"It would be best if you stayed here." He answered sounding a bit too cold for my liking.

I turned to look at him but didn't find the answer to my questions in his expression. He was blank, which was very unusual for Stefan. Something was definitely wrong and he didn't want me to know what was going on.

With my hands on my hips and an eyebrow raised, I glared at him hoping he would understand exactly how much I was against him leaving me behind, though I think the effect was lost since I was topless. Understanding that he wasn't getting the message, I turned again to find my shirt as I said, "You're not leaving me here. Since you clearly don't plan to tell me what's going on, I'm going with you so I can find out for myself."

Just as I made it to about two steps from the door, Stefan was in front of me with his hands on my shoulders to keep me in place. This behavior was really unusual, which was making me angrier by the second. "Let me go, Stefan."

"I can't take you with me, Mercy." He said and leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead, then rested his forehead against mine. Looking me in the eyes, he said softly, "Stay here."

Stefan turned away from me and opened the door to leave, but looked back at me before walking away as if he expected me to be following him. I tried to move towards the door, but somehow I felt as if I was frozen in place. A look of realization and horror crossed Stefan's features before he smiled pathetically, almost guiltily, and said, "I'll be back soon." Then he closed the door and left.

A few minutes passed before I could move again. Much later, I realized that it wasn't until I stopped trying to reach for the door and, instead, tried to walk towards the couch that I was able to move. I couldn't leave the apartment. I was stuck inside because Stefan had commanded me not to leave.

It was the biggest reason I had never pursued a relationship with Stefan in the past. Losing my independence was something I was not willing to accept and that hadn't changed. But now, here I was, stuck in our two bedroom apartment, completely useless, while Stefan went to face whatever it was that he was afraid of.

Angry me is not always a smart me. After letting my anger simmer for a few minutes, I had a rather stupid, or maybe it turned out to be very smart, impulsive moment. I could think of only one person that I could ask for help. I decided to call Wulfe.

Since I didn't have his cell phone number, nor did I want him to have mine, I knew of only one way to call for him. Without being able to physically leave, I'd have to call him to me. Before I resorted to inviting him into my home, I tried to communicate with him mentally. Finding the bond between us wasn't difficult since there weren't many connections in there competing for my attention. I pulled at the bond, pushed at it and tried sending my plea for help through it. Nothing worked. Our bond wasn't one I accepted in love, so I assumed it wasn't strong enough for me to communicate with him mentally. Or maybe he was just ignoring me until a more opportune moment.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I prayed that I wouldn't regret this decision. Then, I let out a deep breath and said, "Wulfe, I need you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Though Wulfe appears in several of the books, his parts never last long, which makes it hard for me to write a chapter where he is a major component. I did my best to keep him in character throughout the chapter but he may come off a little OOC. I also made up some things to make the upcoming parts of the story work. Hope you like it!**

 **XXXXX**

At some point in the future, I would look back on this moment and realize just how dumb this decision had been. In the midst of my hot-headed turmoil, I didn't think much of it, though.

After my initial call to Wulfe, I felt something like acknowledgement come across our connection, but he didn't materialize in front of me. A moment passed before I realized my error. I had to invite him into my home, which was an invitation I couldn't easily undo. Quickly debating the pros and cons, I decided to just wing it. Stefan had run off after, presumably, being summoned by another vampire and I wanted – no, I needed – to know what was going on.

With a verbal invitation to appease the laws of vampire magic, my visitor arrived. Wulfe stood before me in all his glory, dressed in a fancy tuxedo with a top hat and cane to complete the look. He pulled a monocle (the old fashioned eyeglass with a chain attached) out of his tuxedo pocket, and held it to his eye as he looked me up and down, as if he couldn't see me clearly without it. I was right in front of him, much too close for comfort. He hadn't moved from the spot he appeared, which was only about an arm's length away from where I stood in front of the couch.

"When I awoke this evening, I knew it would be a lovely night so I dressed for the occasion." Wulfe said as he tucked his monocle away, and then spun around as if to show off his outfit. After taking a deep breath, Wulfe froze and smiled at me with hunger in his eyes. I watched as he struggled to contain the predator within him. "It smells delightful in here. Lust and anger. Did you invite me for a threesome?"

I narrowed my eyes at his suggestion and crossed my arms over my chest without answering. Flirting was not something I would do with Wulfe. At my silence, he cocked his head to the side and said, "But that would require a third person wouldn't it. Maybe my old friend left you home alone, unsatisfied and angry?"

That was a little too close to the truth for my comfort. Before that instant, I had my suspicions that Wulfe knew why Stefan had left so abruptly. Now I was certain of it.

"It seems you already have a good idea of what's going on." I said as I turned to walk into the kitchen. Turning my back to him would show I wasn't afraid of him, though it was a lie. Part of me will always fear Wulfe. Even if I didn't consider Wulfe a friend, he had at least always been an ally to some extent. I was fairly certain he wouldn't attack me without provocation. If he did attack me, I'd rather be in the kitchen with knives in reach since I hadn't thought far enough ahead to get my lamb necklace. Getting it now would come across as hostile, whereas sitting at the table could be considered a polite gesture, although I'm sure he wasn't fooled.

I seated myself at the table and invited my companion to do the same, but he was busy. Wulfe looked around the kitchen as if he'd never seen one before. Every cabinet door was opened and a few canned goods were examined. The oven and microwave were both checked, though I'm not sure if he was checking for cleanliness or hidden treasures. Either way, I was glad they were both fairly clean. I'm not sure what his purpose was in his search, or if there was a point to it at all, but I waited patiently for him to finish his inspection.

Finally, after examining the refrigerator's contents, including opening the mayonnaise jar as if he expected something other than mayonnaise to be inside, he seated himself across from me with an opened soda in hand. He didn't drink any of it.

After removing his top hat, our eyes met and we spoke at the same time.

"I cannot leave my apartment."

"You don't hide money in the mayonnaise jar."

For a moment I forgot about my little problem. "Why would I hide money in there of all places? It would get slimy."

Wulfe shrugged and mumbled, "It was just a hunch." The unsettling thing about that was he wasn't far off. The money was in the coffee can at the back of the refrigerator. "Why can't you leave your apartment?"

"Stefan told me not to and now I can't." I tried to sound unaffected but couldn't keep my voice composed. I was too angry to remain completely calm.

"You are no longer immune to vampire magic?"Wulfe sounded a little too hopeful.

"I don't know, I guess." I paused for a moment as I considered how much to tell Wulfe. He was doing a great job of looking like an innocent young man sitting across from me but I knew better. The Wulfe I know has always been a very strange, yet highly intelligent vampire whose motives are understood by no one but himself.

When no other options came to mind, I decided to tell him everything I knew. I told him how Warren had said I don't smell like myself anymore and how I had never been compelled to do anything until tonight when Stefan told me to 'stay here', including my assumption that it didn't seem intentional. Stefan had looked remorseful when he left, though he didn't bother to withdraw the command.

Wulfe didn't say anything right away. He simply stared at me. Finally, he said, "You could have killed me once."

I nodded but didn't say anything because I wasn't sure where he was going with that line of thinking. It was true that I had come across his resting place a few years ago when I had been hunting for another vampire, whom I had gone on to kill. Wulfe had told me to kill him that day. I've always wondered if it was a challenge or a request.

Expression still passive, he continued, "My role as a Master has been quite the invigorating experience. It has been a very long time since I've had anyone rely on me for their continued existence." Not completely true, if you count the humans he kept in a menagerie. I didn't object, though. "These past months I've felt lucid more often than I had in centuries prior. I appreciate that you refrained from killing me."

Maybe it really had been a request.

"Not that you would have succeeded." Wulfe added, his expression turning dark. And maybe it had been a challenge. "Many have tried and failed. Would you have accomplished the task? Several of my people have found death at your hand. How many vampires have you killed, walker?"

The air in the room suddenly felt heavy. Having only had a handful of conversations directly with Wulfe, I had no idea how to manage his rollercoaster of emotions and topics. Usually others were involved, or at least present. I had no idea what to do with him, but I'd been raised to never show weakness. I wouldn't start now.

"I'm sure my number is smaller than yours." I answered with a shrug, trying to sound as casual as possible. He seemed to see through my indifference, though. My heart rate had picked up and he was tapping his finger to the rhythm with a creepy smile on his face.

Our eyes met and I felt him trying to catch me in his gaze. His will pressed against mine like a heavy blanket trying to suffocate me as he attempted to smother my will. "Come here, Mercy."

Though I could feel the pull, I wasn't affected by it anymore than I would be moved by a breeze of wind. "I'd rather not." I answered dryly.

Wulfe mumbled something under his breath about Stefan having all the fun, and then moved vampire-quick to sit on the floor next to my chair with his head leaned against my lap, similar to the way a dog would lay its head in someone's lap. He stared at my face and breathed as if he required oxygen to live.

To this day, I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself running my fingers through Wulfe's hair, petting him like the puppy he was trying to imitate. There was no attraction between us that caused my behavior. He looked so lost and in need of comfort in that moment, just like the impression I had of him when we exchanged blood.

"I think I know why you couldn't fight Stefan's command that wasn't really a command." Wulfe leaned into my touch and sighed contentedly. We stayed that way for a moment, my fingers stroking his hair while he breathed in my scent the way a werewolf might, while I waited for him to explain. "You'll make a wonderful mother."

Before I could question what he meant, Stefan appeared. The stress he felt was apparent in his expression, until he noticed Wulfe lounging against my leg. Fury like I hadn't seen in a long time possessed Stefan. Before my brain could process everything that had happened, Stefan had broken a chair and pinned Wulfe to the floor next to me with one hand while his other hand held a leg from the broken chair ready to stake Wulfe. The untouched soda Wulfe had left on the table had fallen over and was now spilling on to the floor.

"Don't kill him!" I shouted with outstretched hands as I jumped up from my chair, knocking it backwards.

In a fairly accurate impression of my voice, Wulfe said, "Please, Stefan, don't kill me." Then, using his normal voice, he mocked Stefan saying, "You wouldn't want to leave Mercy alone in her condition while you're off gallivanting into the sunrise with Marsilia."

Marsilia was around. The events of that night were beginning to make much more sense to me, though I wasn't sure why Wulfe was so concerned about my 'condition'. Being unable to leave the apartment was irritating but I could work around it. Eventually, I'd find a way to fight the magic compelling me to stay in place.

A seed of jealousy sprouted in my chest as Wulfe's words sunk in. Why would Stefan command me to stay home so he could meet with Marsilia? I knew he was completely free of her, meaning he went to her by choice. "Is that true?"

Stefan released Wulfe and stood to his feet, but Wulfe stayed on the floor with his arms folded behind his head as if he were completely comfortable. Stefan rolled his eyes at Wulfe's behavior as he turned to pick up the broken chair and place it in a neat pile where the chair usually sat, then righted the chair I had knocked over. Finally, after dropping a few towels on the soda spill, Stefan turned to me and said, "There was no gallivanting or sunrise, but I did speak with Marsilia. Now, tell me why Wulfe is here."

Before I could stop myself, the words tumbled out, "I called him to come to me so I could find a way to leave the apartment." My hands flew to my mouth as I stared at Stefan in horror. He promised he would never take away my independence and turn me into a mindless puppet. "What did you do to me?"

Stefan approached me but I backed away from him until my back hit the counter. Stefan's expression looked broken as he said, "Mercy, I haven't done anything. I'm not trying to compel you."

"A simple exchange with another vampire of equal strength should fix this problem and I know where you can find one." Wulfe suggested as he pointed at himself.

"No." We both answered at the same time. One exchange with Wulfe was plenty. I wasn't desperate enough to strengthen it. Yet.

"Neither of you know why this is happening, do you?" Wulfe asked. When we both shook our heads, Wulfe giggled excitedly. "Oh, this is exquisite. I knew it would be a good night."

Wulfe rolled to his side and propped his head up on one hand. He looked like he was posed for a woman's photo shoot, except that he was a young-looking man dressed in a tuxedo. He looked at me and used his free hand to block his mouth as if he were telling a secret and whispered, "Stefan's got help on the inside."

At my confused look, Wulfe dropped his hand and said, "Mercy, have you wished on a star recently? Did Stefan share your wish?"

Impatiently, Stefan said, "Speak clearly, Wulfe. No one wishes to play these games with you."

Wulfe made a tsking sound, but dropped the pose and stood to his feet. "No one is quite certain of the extent of Mercy's abilities as a walker. You're aware magic is generally guided by the will of the wielder, yes?" When I nodded, he continued speaking directly to me, "You don't seem to have much magic of your own, though you can use the magic of others. If you desired something strongly enough and had a collective of other individuals sympathetic to your desire, you may be able to accomplish the impossible."

None of this was news to me, really. I had never tried using magic but nothing Wulfe said was unheard of. He still hadn't explained anything to me. When I pointed that out, he made an irritated gesture, as if I was missing the point.

Wulfe huffed impatiently, "You know I have an affinity for magic and now we share a connection. Have the two of you spoken of desiring children, even briefly?"

Stefan and I looked at each other, likely remembering the same conversation. Finding out Kyle and Warren were adopting a child had sparked a few conversations about children, but one conversation was much more in depth than the others. We had talked about children, but not exactly about having one together. He had told me he couldn't remember if he ever had children during his human life, though he's always wondered what being a parent was like. I had shared that curiosity, which led to a long conversation about what it would be like to have a child.

Thing started to click into place, and from the look on Stefan's face, I think he figured it out too. Somehow, I had drawn on my connection with Wulfe, borrowing magic to conceive a child with Stefan.

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes, very observant of you to notice." Wulfe said sarcastically. With a wicked grin, he said, "I'll consider this a favor owed. My magic comes at a price and it is not cheap." Then he was gone, though he left his top hat on the table. As soon as I noticed it, the hat disappeared too.


	11. Chapter 11

My thoughts and emotions were chaotic, though frustration seemed to overshadow everything I felt. The independence I'd always fought so hard to protect had flown out the window because I had gotten myself pregnant by a vampire. That line of thinking wasn't fair, though. I couldn't blame Stefan for my current state.

Current state? I shouldn't deceive myself by making things sound so simple. At some point in the near future, I would give birth. Stefan and I were going to have a baby in the next few months. It was exciting, yet so terrifying. What would the child of a shape shifter and vampire be like? Would the baby have any of our supernatural gifts or simply carry on our human genes?

After doing the math in my head, I realized it had been nearly three months since my last period. I used to keep up with my cycle when I believed pregnancy was something I had to look out for, but now my monthly visit was unimportant. How did so much time pass without me noticing? I'll never know. My body didn't feel any different, really. Where were the telltale signs of pregnancy? I hadn't been nauseous once. How was this even possible? Stefan is a vampire. He shouldn't be able to procreate naturally.

Those thoughts and a million more ran wild through my mind. I groaned and dropped my head against the table, suddenly exhausted from the night's events. Another thought occurred to me - Weren't a pregnant woman's breasts supposed to be tender in early pregnancy? Curious, I sat up again and palmed both breasts. Nope, not tender but maybe a little bigger.

A soft snort from somewhere behind me reminded me that the source of many of my frustrations was still in the room. Turning to face my vampire lover who was leaning against the counter behind me, I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Am I amusing you?"

Stefan laughed freely at that, all signs of his own inner turmoil suddenly disappearing. Maybe it was the sight of my hands still squeezing my breasts. "Would you like some help with that or are you just enjoying yourself?"

I dropped my hands while rolling my eyes as I said, "I'm checking for signs of pregnancy. I can't figure out how I had no idea."

His laughter stopped but a soft warmth remained in his eyes. Stefan extended a hand, which I took, and pulled me against his chest, holding me tightly with his face buried between my shoulder and neck. The tip of his nose and lips ran softly up and down my sensitive skin as he inhaled my scent, causing goosebumps to break out over my arms. The unmistakable scrape of fangs against my skin alerted me to the depth of his hidden anxiety. Stefan rarely acts possessively and normally has excellent control over his vampire instincts. I knew he wasn't hungry because I'd given him blood earlier that night, so this was about his claim on me. Wulfe's presence tonight or whatever happened while Stefan was gone, or more likely both combined, had worried him. He felt threatened, vulnerable.

Turning my head to the side to expose my neck to him, I didn't object when I felt sharp teeth sink into my flesh. I trusted him not to take blood I couldn't safely give and the questions burning in my mind could wait. This was a need I understood, that I shared. He needed to know that I was still his as much as I needed to know that he was still mine. Relishing in the feeling of euphoria that comes with his my lover's bite, I leaned my face against the side of his head with my arms wrapped further around him. We stayed that way for a bit, his bite against my neck without drawing blood into his mouth and my arms holding tightly to him, until Stefan withdrew his teeth from my neck.

"I'm so sorry about tonight." He whispered softly with his face still in the spot his mouth had just occupied. "It was not my intention to control you. I know how much you value your freedom. I only wished to keep you safe, and now I have even more reason to worry about you."

As he was spoke the last words, one of his hands drifted down my side to rest over my belly. At his movement, I stepped back to give him space as he knelt down in front of me. Stefan lifted my shirt and rested his hands on my hips, then kissed the tattooed paw print beneath my belly button. With the side of his face pressed against me, he closed his eyes and remained still as if he were listening to something. Then he began murmuring quietly to the child growing in my womb. His words were too soft for even my sensitive hearing to pick up, but the love in his voice made my heart clench.

In a swift motion that earned a squeak of surprise from me, Stefan stood up holding me in his arms bridal style as he started walking towards our bedroom. "There isn't much time before the sun rises and I intend to spend as much of it as possible finishing what we started earlier."

I thumped him on the chest with the back of my hand and reminded him, "Isn't there something you need to tell me about?"

Standing at the foot of our bed, Stefan tossed me backwards, making me squawk again as I flailed until my back hit the soft surface. "Yes, yes, but that can wait until I'm done with you."

In a moment's time, Stefan had stripped down to his birthday suit and was now crawling towards me with a look that made butterflies stir in my core. When he was hovering over me, he began to undress me but stopped with my pants in his hand. He sniffed the offending garment and held them out as if he were disgusted. "We should burn these. You'll never get Wulfe's smell out of them."

With an eye roll I said, "Only if we burn your clothes, too. I can smell the scent of other vampires on you."

"It's a deal."

When we were both fully nude, Stefan covered my body with his large frame and leaned against one forearm as he cupped my cheek with his other hand. His lips found mine as I wrapped my arms around him and spread my legs to invite him in further. Before moving forward, he broke our kiss and looked into my eyes to say, "No one will ever keep me away from you." The hand he had against my face moved down to my stomach. "Either of you."

The fear I hadn't acknowledged feeling suddenly left me, replaced by the reassurance that nothing could keep us apart.

X

Just before sunrise, Stefan told me all about his rendezvous with Marsilia. She and her seethe had returned to America after what she claimed had been simply an extended vacation to Italy. The truth was she and her former lover, the Lord of the Night, had another falling out. Unlike their last split, this time didn't end with Marsilia being exiled. Instead, she left peaceably with the two agreeing their relationship would never be reestablished. Since the scorned vampire woman hadn't been able to take out her frustration in her former lover's territory, she had decided to unleash her wrath here.

To do so, she had to reclaim her territory in the Tri-Cities. Her plans succeeding depended on having her strongest vampires by her side, namely Wulfe and Stefan. Since Wulfe had other obligations with his own newly formed seethe, Stefan became Marsilia's last remaining hope to create a strong presence when she made her move.

Stefan had made it clear to her that he would not be leaving my side, which she did not take very well. Thankfully, she didn't know where he was staying. Well, she hadn't known at the time, but I was beginning to have my doubts about the safety of our apartment. Marsilia may not be able to enter without invitation but she could have someone do it for her. I had never known Marsilia to make rash decisions, but desperate times make people do stupid things.

Deciding I'd done enough brooding for the day, I showered and let my worries wash down the drain with the soap suds and just enjoyed the excitement of last night's revelation. We'd be having a baby soon. The thought made my stomach flutter and a large grin spread across my face.

After turning off the water and drying off my body, I wrapped up my hair and just stared at my body in the mirror. My breasts had definitely grown and turning to the side revealed a tiny bump in my belly, though the bump was still small enough that it could be overlooked or explained as bloating. I gently caressed my tummy, thoughts wandering to things like how big I'd get and what the baby would look like. We had a lot of shopping to do, too.

Eventually, I realized I'd need to find a doctor. A normal doctor probably wouldn't work, though. While my pregnancy had seemed normal so far, I wasn't too keen on the idea of explaining the delicacies of a vampire and shape shifter conceiving a child to someone who wasn't aware of either species' existence. Sam would be my first choice for a doctor, but I wasn't sure if that would be appropriate given our history. He had found his mate and they were happy, but I was fairly sure they hadn't conceived a child – an unfilled desire he'd had for centuries that nearly made him suicidal in the past. Would it be a slap in the face that I'd be asking him to care for me and my unborn child when, in the past, he'd hoped it would be his child I'd carry?

Shaking off the unpleasant thoughts, I decided I'd start by calling Bran. He would probably know of someone that could help, plus he'd be happy to know he would be a grandfather soon.


End file.
